Робб Старк
Робб Старк (англ. Robb Stark) — старший син лорда Еддарда Старка з Вінтерфелла і його дружини Кейтілін Старк. У нього дві сестри і три брати. Після смерті Эддарда Старка, він став лордом Вінтерфелла, а пізніше проголошений королем Півночі. Історія До подій серіалу Робб народився в Риверране, а виріс у Вінтерфелле. Його батько, Еддард Старк, на наступний день після весілля пішов на війну, в той час вирувало повстання Роберта. Повстання закінчилося, а Еддард повернувся вже після того, як Робб народився. У Робба є двоє молодших братів, Бран і Рікон, а також дві сестри, Санса і Арья. Робб дуже дружний з Джоном Сноу, незаконнонародженим дитиною Эддарда, і з Теоном Грейджоем, заручником Эддарда. З дитинства Робба навчав майстер над зброєю замку Родрік Кассель, завдяки якому Робб чудово навчився володіти мечем. Сезон 1 Робб присутній на страті дезертира з Нічного дозору Уілла, після якої сім'я знаходить лютоволков. Робб бере на виховання Сірого Вітру. Коли в Вінтерфелл приїжджає король з родиною та свитою, починається метушня, і Робб допомагає матері управлятися з молодшими братами і сестрами і підтримувати дисципліну. Коли його батько Еддард Старк відбуває в Королівську Гавань разом з Ар'єю і Сансой, щоб виконувати обов'язки правиця короля, Робб приймає на себе обов'язки лорд Вінтерфелла. Йому доводиться дуже складно, так як Кейтілін весь свій час проводить у ліжку хворого Брана, якого скинули з високої вежі, і всі турботи лягають на плечі Робба. А пізніше, після нападу невідомого вбивці на Брана, Кейтілін взагалі залишає замок. .]] Після смерті Роберта і арешту Эддарда за зраду, Джоффрі Баратеонов, новий король, викликає Робба в столицю, щоб той присягнув йому на вірність. Замість цього Робб скликає прапори і збирається йти на Королівську Гавань війною. Армія рухається на південь, по дорозі до них приєднується Кейтілін. З допомогою матері Робб укладає союз з Фреями, одним з умов якого є те, що по закінченню війни Робб одружується на одній з дочок лорда Близнюків Уолдера Фрея. Армія Робба використовує переправу через річку Тризуб, що належить Фреям, щоб перейти на інший берег і розділитися. Одна маленька група відправлена на зустріч з армією Тайвина Ланністеров, де виявляється розгромленої в битві на Зеленому Зубці. Інша частина армії зустрічається з Джеймі Ланністером у битві в Шепчучому лісі, де армія Джеймі виявляється розгромленою, а він сам схоплений. Після страти Эддарда Робб скликає раду, на якому лорди Півночі вирішують, чию сторону прийняти у війні. Крім короля Джоффрі, про свої претензії на престол оголосили брати його батька, Ренлі і Станніс. Великий Джон Амбер каже, що не хоче схилятися ні перед ким, крім Короля Півночі, інші лорди його підтримують, і Робба проголошують королем Півночі. Тепер, крім помсти, вони хочуть, щоб Північ стала незалежною від влади Залізного трону. Сезон 2 thumb|400px|Робб допомагає Талісі ампутувати ногу пораненому Робб продовжує здобувати перемогу за перемогою. За його лють в бою йому дають прізвисько Молодий Вовк. Теона Грейджой відправляється в Пайк, щоб просити свого батька Бейлона прийняти сторону Робба у війні. А Кейтілін відправляється в табір Ренлі, щоб укласти з ним військовий союз. Також відправляється пропозицію світу Серсее, але, як і очікувалося, від умов Робба відмовляються. Молодий Вовк здобуває велику перемогу у битві біля Окскросса, після якої він знайомиться з Талісою з Волантиса, яка лікує поранених. Альянс з Ренлі організувати не вдалося, так як його вбили, його люди перейшли на бік Станніса. Кейтілін повернулася в табір Робба, де її одразу насторожили тісні відносини Робба і Талисы. З Вінтерфелла прийшло шокуючу звістку про те, що Теона зрадив Старков і захопив замок. Робб збирається повернутися в Вінтерфелл, але його відмовляють, так як він потрібен в Річкових землях, Русе Болтон відправляє в Вінтерфелл свого бастарда, щоб той повернув замок і покарав зрадника. thumb|400px|left|Робб і Кейтілін. Після перемоги в битві на Жовтому Зубці в'язниці сіверян виявляються переповненими від військовополонених. Доводиться посадити в камеру з Джеймі Елтона Ланністеров. Джеймі використовує це і намагається втекти, під час втечі він вбиває Елтона, а також Торрхена Карстарка, охороняв камеру. Джеймі ловлять, Рікард Карстарк розлючений і збирається його вбити. Робб переконує його, що цього не можна робити, так як Джеймі — важливий військовополонений. Потім Робб їде на переговори, Кейтілін боїться, що Джеймі вб'ють, а це буде означати смерть для її дочок, які утримуються в заручниках у Королівській Гавані. Тому вона відпускає Джеймі, і просить Брієнні Тарт доставити його в столицю і обміняти на дівчаток. Повернувся Робб дуже злиться на матір і вимагає взяти її під варту, додавши, що не будь Кейтілін його матір'ю, він стратив її за зраду. На упіймання Джеймі відправляються люди Русе Болтона. Також він передає послання його бастард: він просить зберегти залізнонародженим життя, якщо вони погодяться видати Теона. Робб ще більше зближується з Талісою, закохується в неї. Він порушує клятву, дану Уолдеру Фрею, і в секреті одружується на Талісі. Сезон 3 Робб зі своїми людьми рухається до Харренхолу, плануючи дати бій Григору Клігану. Але той вже покинув замок, наостанок убивши всіх військовополонених. У живих залишився тільки один, Квіберн. Трохи пізніше Робб отримує два листи — в одному повідомляється про смерті його діда Хостера Таллі, в іншому — про смерть Брана і Рікона (Бран і Рікон насправді не загинули). Робб висувається в Риверран. У Риверране Робб висловлює невдоволення діями свого дядька Эдмура Таллі, дії якого вплинули на те, що Старки втратили стратегічно важливе становище у війні. Эдмур наполягає, що все не так погано, так як він узяв двох цінних, за його словами, бранців. Але Робб не згоден, що двоє племінників Тайвина Ланістера є цінними. Пізніше хлопчиків вбиває з помсти за свого сина Рікард Карстарк. Робба це сильно дратує, по-перше, Карстарк вбив невинних дітей, по-друге він його не послухався. Робб називає Рікарда зрадником, засуджує до смерті і сам відрубує йому голову. Це ще більше погіршує його становище у війні, так як люди Карстарків залишають табір Робба. Робб вирішує напасти на Скеля Кастерлі, родовий замок Ланистерів, тим самим завдати їм не тільки воєнну, але й моральну поразку. Але для цього потрібні нові союзники, і Робб вирішує знову укласти мир з Фреями. Уолдер Фрей погоджується на переговори і надсилає до Роббу Лотара Фрей і Чорного Уолдера. Ті передають Роббу, що Уолдер Фрей згоден на мир, але він хоче, щоб Робб приніс офіційні вибачення, а Эдмур Таллі одружився на одній з його дочок. Робб погоджується, всі висуваються Близнюки. По дорозі туди Таліса каже чоловікові, що вагітна. В Близнюках Робб приносить вибачення, Фреї приймають їх і пропонують Старкам і їх людям хліб-сіль. За законами гостеприимстава це означає, що господарі обіцяють гостям заступництво і гарантують, що у їх будинку були не чекає ніяка небезпека. На весільній церемонії Эдмур вперше бачить свою наречену, Рослін Фрей. До його полегшення і радості, вона, всупереч його очікуванням, досить красива. Після того, як молодята видаляються в спальню, Уолдер Фрей вимовляє останній тост. Кейтілін починає підозрювати недобре і зауважує, що на Русе Болтоні надіті обладунки. Кейтілін кричить Роббу, щоб попередити його, але занадто пізно. У нього кілька разів стріляє з арбалета, Талису кілька разів б'ють ножем в живіт, а людей Старків вбивають люди Фреев, які сидять поруч з ними за одним столом. Кейтілін намагається врятувати сина, бере в заручники дружину Уолдера Жойез Еренфорд і просить відпустити Робба. Тому однаково, він може знайти собі іншу дружину. Русе вбиває Робба, Кейтілін вбиває Жоейз, а її саму — Чорний Уолдер. Родичі * Мати: Кейтілін Старк (померла). * Батько: Еддард Старк (помер). * Дружина: Таліса Старк (померла) * Сестри: Арія Старк, Санса Старк. * Брати: Бран Старк, Рікон Старк, Джон Сноу (помер і ожив) * Дядько: Бенджен Старк (зник). * Тітки: Ліанна Старк (померла), Ліза Аррен (померла). * Дідусі: Рікард Старк (помер), Хостер Таллі (помер). * Бабусі: Миніса Таллі (померла). Лютововк: Сірий Вітер (помер). Цікаві факти * На початку подій книги Роббу - 14 років. * На відміну від книги, де всі законні діти Еддарда, за винятком Ар'ї, успадкували темно-каштанове волосся Кейтілін, в серіалі у Робба майже чорне кучеряве волосся. * Під час Війни п'яти королів, Робб носить бронзово-залізну корону, як і його предки Королі Зими. Галерея Jon, Bran and Robb.jpg|Robb and Jon Snow watching Bran Stark practice archey in "Winter is Coming". Robb & his horse.jpg|Robb dismounts in the wolfswood in "Winter is Coming". Robb, Bran and wolves.jpg|Robb and Bran find the direwolves in "Winter is Coming". Jon, Robb and Theon 1x01.png|Robb and the young men of Winterfell prepare for royal guests in "Winter is Coming". House Stark and retainers.jpg|Robb and his family await the arrival of the king in "Winter is Coming". Robb 1x02.jpg|Robb says goodbye to Jon in "The Kingsroad". Robb Stark.jpg|Robb spots a fire in "The Kingsroad". Tyrion and Bran 1x04.png|Robb coolly receives Tyrion Lannister at Winterfell in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Robb Stark after the battle.jpg|Robb after his victory in the Battle of the Whispering Wood in "Baelor". Robb-stark-richard-madden-helen-sloan.jpeg|Promotional image of Robb in "The North Remembers". Robb 2x01.jpg|Robb in "The North Remembers". GreyWindJuvenile.jpg|Robb Stark threatens Jaime with Grey Wind. Robb greets his men.jpg|The Young Wolf walks through the Stark camp in "The Old Gods and the New". Valar Dohaeris still Rob Stark.png|Promotional image of Robb in "Valar Dohaeris". Robb-3x03.jpg|Robb in "Walk of Punishment". HBO-drama-Game-of-Thrones-Season-3-HD-characters-wallpaper-1600x1200-09.jpg|Promotional image of Robb Stark. Robb and Talisa Red Wedding.jpg|Robb over the body of Talisa in "The Rains of Castamere". Roose kills Robb S3 Ep9.jpg|Robb Stark is killed by Roose Bolton in "The Rains of Castamere". Robb falls dead.jpg|Robb Stark's body in "The Rains of Castamere". Robb Dead.jpg|Robb's body is horrifically desecrated by the Freys in "Mhysa". Виноски de:Robb Stark en:Robb Stark es:Robb Stark fr:Robb Stark he:רוב סטארק it:Robb Stark pl:Robb Stark pt-br:Robb Stark ru:Робб Старк zh:罗柏·史塔克 ro:Robb Stark (serial)